jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F
Hallo Boba F! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Boba F!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Little Ani Admin 21:15, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) ---- Ein herzliches Willkommen von mir. MfG --DarthMomse 21:15, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) : Och mist Leute ich wollt meinem Bruder als erstes was reinschreiben -.- Hi Boba Jango 21:16, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Echt? Ist das wirklich dein Bruder? :) --Little Ani Admin 21:18, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) Freut mich, dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Wenn du Probleme hast, kannst du dich an jeden hier wenden. :) E.B 21:19, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) ::: Jo ist sozusagen mein klon eineige Zwillinge selbe Dna da passen die Namen doch irgendwie, der sitz nur ein Raum weit von mir entfernt Jango 21:19, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Cool, dass hier so viele Klone kommen... ;) (*Hallo ihr Klingonen*) --Little Ani Admin 21:22, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) Hallo Little Ani und nätürlich auch Boba F! Bist du ein Fan von Mc Basstard Boba F? Möge Der Heilige Klingone dich beschützen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:31, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) Mc Basstard und Boba Fett schocken! Du hast einen guten Geschmack was das angeht. ;-). Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:43, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) naja mit dem rapper hab ich eigentlich nichts zu tun , aber wenn ihr mir sagt wo ich was von dem finde höre ichs mir mal an. Ansonsten danke das ihr mich so herzlich willkommen heißt. P.S.: Klone sind die Besten^^.Boba 16:02, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) :Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Viel Spaß beim Stöbern und Schreiben. P.S.: MC Basstard find ich auch gut in Zusammenhang mit anderen Rappern, ansonsten hör ich anderes in der Richtung, jaja der gute Untergrund (u.a.)... Gruß--General Grievous 16:24, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) Auch von mir: Herzlich willkommen, und viel Spass mit der Jedipedia! Viele Grüße, Anakin 16:53, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) :Herzlich wilkommen auf der Jedipedia auch von mir, dein bild auf der Benutzerseite, das Boba Fett bild, hasst du das von meiner Benutzerseite?? Das ist nicht schlimm wiel es nur gerne wissen,hehe!!Gruß!--Der Heilige Klingone 15:53, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Könnte sein ich hab das aus der bilderliste von hier.Beantwortet das deine Frage , ich weiss nämlich ob dass dann dein bild ist, aber das kannst du mir ja bestimmt beantworten :) Boba 16:12, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich wollte das nut wissen weil ich das hochgeladen habe, aber ist ja nicht schlimm, ich war nur einbischen intresiert das zu wissen=)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:56, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Sarge! Vielen Dank für den Tipp mit dem "C", ich habe das sofort behoben. Grüße Commander Bly. Danke für das Lob für meine Benutzerseite, deine ist aber auch gut! ;-)Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:53, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) E-11 Blastergewehr Hey Boba! Du möchtest also ein E-11 Blastergewehr haben? Wer hat denn außer den Sturmtruppen noch ein E-11 verwendet? Das ist höchst interresant, denn dieser Kopgfgeldjäger ist zwar nich sonderlich schlau ( ließ sein Schiff nie warten und weiter modifizieren) und vorausschaunend. Also du "Schweigegeld vom Imperator/Kanzezler Annehmer" du hörst von mir! Commmander Bly. :also ich weiss jetzt nivht wer dass noch verwendet hat aber es wäre schön so ein ding daheim überm Kamin(wenn ich einen hätte:() hängen zu haben. Boba 11:17, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Mein kleiner Stalker Vandale Die IP sagte, sie sei der Vandale, der sich letzten Dienstag schon was gemacht hat. Und dann diese Anmeldungen unter den Namen "O.B" und "E.B.". Da ist wohl ein kleiner Schelm recht sauer auf mich und versucht mich zu ärgern. Lustig. :) E.B 17:12, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Ja da hab ich von gehört wenn er wieder ärger macht lassen wir die admins auf ihn los, lol ::-- Boba 17:15, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Jo der Typ hat auch mich angefangen zu nerven sch**s Vandale schau dir mal die Version meiner Diskussionsseite an Jango 17:16, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :lol was istdas denn für ne Schwu**tel. Boba 17:18, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Der Bursche nervt uns alle, aber lasst auch die Schimpfwörter, sonst kriegt ihr auch Ärger mit den Admins. Der kann nichts gegen uns alle ausrichten.E.B 17:23, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Mach ich E.B danke für den tipp Boba 17:27, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ist es den derselbe? geht das überhaupt? Der Typ (O.B.) wurde doch gesperrt! Hat Jango gestern erzählt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:46, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß immer noch nicht wo von ihr redet!!!? Und mich nervt das ihr mich so ausmeckert ich sollte mich wider abmelden!!! :hey mach ne unterschrift wenn du schon mitreden willst sonst weiss ich nich wer du bist Boba 17:57, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) E.B. ist kein Vandale. Der meint es ehrlich. Das war ein Versehen. E.B 18:15, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Also ich finde euer Verhalten gegenüber dem Benutzer:E.B. sehr befremdlich. Ihr solltet hilfsbereit und freundlich sein und stattdessen macht ihr euch darüber lustig und beschimpft Vandalen mit „Arsch“ und „Schwuchtel“... Ich bitte euch, das zu unterlassen. Es ist in keinem Fall eindeutig, dass E.B. wirklich ein Vandale ist. Euch sollte klar sein, dass so ein Vorurteil einen unschuldigen Neuling verletzen kann. Wenn er kein Vandale ist, was nach meiner Überprüfung höchstwahrscheinlich auch der Fall ist, habt ihr ihn somit vertrieben. Bitte tut außerdem den Vandalen keinen Gefallen, solche Diskussionen zu lesen... ihr solltet sie alle ignorieren und zwar alle. Ob er jetzt E.B., OB oder 08-15 heißt ist egal... die belustigen sich an solch einem Verhalten. Beschuldigt E.B. bitte nicht weiter, denn er hat hier überhaupt nichts verbrochen Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:16, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Könnt ihr mal für ne sekunde meine Seite in ruhe lassen? Boba 18:21, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich habe mich schon mehrfach entschuldigt. Das war ein Missverständnis. Ich hoffe er kommt zurück. E.B 18:24, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Also mir tuts auch leid sorry wenns zu spät kommt Boba 15:58, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) =Commander Bly= Die Disskusionen mit Benutzer: Bly sind hier nachzulesen Bly Boba du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Das wird Jabba aber gar nicht erfreuen! Bly 18:07, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Sorry welche Frage meinst du denn? -- Boba 18:17, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) E-11 Junge, Bossk hat das E-11 verwendet und das Ding sehr stark modifiziert. Andere Frage: Wie ist Jabba denn so als Boss? Nächste Frage: Welches Blastergewehr verwenden die Rebellensoldaten auf Endor? 18:17, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Welche Blastergewehre die Rebellen auf Endor verwendet haben weiss ich nicht so genau aber für mich sahen sie wie n Blastech aus allerdings bin ich mir da nicht sicher -- Boba 14:50, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::Das heisst in Battlefront II wird glaube ich bei anwahl des Blastergewehrs gesagt was das für ein Typ Blastergewehr ist und ich meine es ist ein Blastech -- Boba 15:08, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Endor-Frage Meiner Meinung nach ist das ein BlasTech Gewehr aber welcher Typ das ist darüber habe eine Vermutung: Im Buch "Das Letzte Kommando" heißt es "unter dem Tisch kamen die langen Läufe zweier BlasTech A280 Blastergewehre zum vorschein" 18:44, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Hey Bly du musst schon unterschreiben Boba 18:46, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Was hällst du von der Idee? Ner'Vod Bly 18:48, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Bitte so schnell wie möglich etwas dazu sagen ( BlasTach A280 Blastergewehr der Rebellensoldaten) Bly 08:29, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) :woa Bly weisst du so ein spezialist bin ich nicht ich hab nur die filme gesehen und ein buch gelesen bin aber dabei mir weitere Bücher zuzulegen, vielleicht kann ich dir dann was dazu sagen. Frag mal Assassin der kann dir eher weiterhelfen als ich. Trotzdem danke dass du es versucht hast ich hätte dir wirklich gerne geholfen aber sorry. -- Boba 14:47, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Boba Fett Also deine Rüstung ist stark rampuniert aber was hällt sie denn zusammen? Ich vertraue lieber der Phase-II Rüstung! Bly 18:47, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hei Bly mein Bruder Boba is weg also erwarte in geraumer Zeit keine Antwort von ihm Jango 18:51, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Bly, die Rüstung die Boba Fett trägt ist enie an ihn angepasste Rüstung seines "Vaters" Jango(zumindest als Boba noch jünger war), was sie zusammenhält weiss ich nicht jedenfalls trägt er sie, weil er damit Jango ehren will. Das kannst du aber auch auf dem Artikel Boba Fett nachlesen -- Boba 15:22, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Boba ich habe alle sechs "Boba Fett Bücher" gelesen, ich weis also geanu welche Rüstung Boba Fett trägt. Das sollte ein Witzt sein, naja du weist ja wie wir Klone eben sind Bly 18:10, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) ja Klar gut jetzt weiss ichs also gut dut geklonter Witz man hört bestimmt am Freitag voneinander Boba 18:12, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Fachwissen Boba ich habe ein riesiges Fachwissen; frag mich ruhig nach den unmöglichsten Dingen. Aber bitte mach das so schnell wie möglich dnn ich arbeite an einer kompletten Überarbeitung von den Artikel YT-1300; YT-2000 und YT-2400! Herzlich Grüße ner'vod von Bly 18:02, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Also Boba die wichtigste Lektion eines Kopfgeldjägers ist : kenne die gängigsten Waffen- und Raumschifftypen. Ein Raumschifftyp mit "N" Dein Ausbilder Bly 18:07, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Boba die Frage bitte beantworten Bly 18:13, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) :jo sorry Bly ivh muss mal gucken muss nämlich gleich weg und dann sag ich dir schon was fürn Artikel wir zwei zusammen schreiben Boba 18:17, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Die Auflösung des Rätsels So Boba ein paar Raumschiffe mit "N" : Naboo-Jäger; Nubian (J-Type 327.); Nabooyacht; Naboo-Kreuzer Du willst mit mr einen Artikel schreiben? Dann wähle bitte ein Thema ( z B Schmugglerorganisationen, Waffen oder die YT-Reihe). Der Artikel über den YT-2400 Frachter ist fast fertig. Bly 12:19, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich würde gerne was über Waffen schreiben hab aber im Moment nicht so vile Zeiz muss nämlich gleich, herzlichen Glückwusch zur Überarbeitung des Frachters. Ich gib dir mal meine e-mail adresse da kanns du mir dann anregungen und infos zu unserem Artikel da lassen, weil ich die nächste tege wahrscheinlich nicht in der Jedipedia zu treffen bin. Meine e-mail ist hehle-sau@web.de So Commander ich hoffe meine Erläuterungen sind akzeptel ihr mand'alor Boba 12:25, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Daten Boba ich hab kein ICQ. Guck mal bei dem Artikel "YT-2400" nach, da wirst du meinen neuen Artikel finden. 12:41, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Das ist in Ordnung aber guck bitte beim YT-2400 nach und sag mir deine Meinung. Bly 12:44, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Ja ist nicht schlecht, du müsstest allerdings noch mehr Verweisse auf andere Artikel machen, und du hast CEC benutzt also die Abkürzung für etwas ich würde in der Einleitung noch den vollen Wortlaut in Klammern setzen mit Verweiss auf den Artikel ansonsten ist er sehr gut. Wenn du möchtest korrigier ich Kleinigkeiten du kannst das aber natürlich auch selber machen. Gruß dein Mand'alor Boba 12:51, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Vielen dank für die Tabelle. Du hast bei mir einen Gefallen gut. Gruß Bly 15:59, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Also noch mal vielen dank wegen der Benutzerseite Wegen unseres Artikels; es gibt schon eine Artikel über Bowcaster also welches Thema sollen wir dann wählen? Grüße Bly 17:02, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) YT-2400 CEC ist korrigiert worden. Ich arbeite schon an der nächsten Überarbeitung des Artikel "YT-1300". Bly 12:56, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) =Diskussion über Artikel Mit Commander Bly= Hier ist die Disskusion über die Zusammenarbeit mit Benutzer:Bly nachzulesen. Artikel Boba du willst also mit mir einen Artikel über Waffen schreiben? Welche Waffe mächtets du denn aussuchen? Hast jetzt endlich mal eine Frage an mich? Gruß der sich im Kampf befindene Commander Bly 13:06, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich muss mal gucken ich sag dir sofort bescheid wenn ich mit deiner Benutzerseite fertig bin okay aber was mich auf jedenfall interressieren würde wäre der Bogenspanner aber ich weiss nicht ob es den schon gibt, du kannst ja mal grade nachgucken Boba 13:10, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab grade gesehen es gibt bereits einen Artikrl zum Begenspanner aber noch keinen zur gammorianischen Kriegsaxt das wäre interressant. so ich muss jetzt weg.Re'turcye mhi Boba 14:25, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Gemeinsamer Artikel Boba diese Gam. Kriegsaxt ist eine Vibro-Axt. Das fällt also aus. Vorschläge für Artikel: Rebellensoldaten (mit Ausrüstung), Ausbildung der Sturmtruppen, verschiedene Waffen, Taktiken der Rebellen. Manda'lor wenn du zu den Waffen rufst werde ich da sein Bly 20:12, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also Boba was ist denn jetzt mit dem Artikel? Bly 07:47, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Jo ich sag dir bescheid dass machen wir auf jeden fall Boba 11:28, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also du ner'vod wann und was wollen wir bearbeiten ? Bly 12:10, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also du könntest mal einen über die Rebellen (Ausrüstung) und ich guck ob ich fehler und so finde und ob ich noch infos hinzufügen kann oaky ihr Mand'alor Boba 12:13, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Artikel-Problem Also Boba ich leider zu wenig über die Rebellen-Soldaten und deren Ausrüstung gefunden. Das was ich gefunden habe lässt sich nicht in einem Artikel zusammenfassen. Ich habe aber jede Menge Informationen über die Wookie-Streitkräfte gefunden(Fahrzeuge, Soldaten, Kommando-Trupps, Techniker) Schick mir bitte schnell eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite Gruß Bly 10:48, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich ahbe eine fast fertigen Artikel über den "Wookie-Katamara" auf meinem Rechner. Vielleicht kommt der heute noch rein. Über die anderen Themen schreibe ich auch noch was. Gruß Bly 14:12, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das ist gut Bly. Boba 14:29, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Was erarbeitest du denn; wenn ich mal bescheiden fragen darf ner'vod: Bly 15:46, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Mal gucken ich weiss icht so viel über die Wookies aber wenn du mir hier ein paar infos hinterlässt dann schreib ich dir dazu ein paar sätze und hinterlass dir dann die Sätze auf deiner disskussionsseite . Diese Sätze kannst du dann in deinen Artikel einarbeiten und gegebenfalls korrigieren.Wenn der rtikel fertig ist werd ich nochmal drüber gucken und ihn bearbeiten, falls nötig. Ich weiss ist nicht viel aber ich hab nur die Filme und ein buch gelesen/gesehen und bin jetzt dabei mir ein zweites buch durchzulesen. Wenn du mir sagst was du alles gelesen hast kann ich gucken dass ich mir dass auch zulege und dann können wir bestimmt noch besser zusammen arbeiten. Tut mir echt leid ich weiss ist nicht so gut für nen Mand'alor aber in meiner umgebung kann man nicht soviel davon erwerben bzw. ich hatte nie genug geld aber das hatt sich inzwischen geändert also noch mal sorry aber glaub mir das wird nich was mit unserem Artikel. -- Gruss Boba 15:53, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) =Autorentreffen = Da du Interesse am Jedipedia Autorentreffen bekundet hast, könntest du ja deinen Wohnort neben deinem Namen im Autorentreffen Planungs Kontrollzentrum in meiner Benutzerdiskussion eintragen. Wir haben auch schon andere Interessenten. E.B 21:14, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) = Hilfe für Boba = Es gibt ein Buch mit allen Risszeichnungen der Episoden(ISBN: 987-3-8025-3607-6). Das wird ganz bestimmt weiter helfen!!!! Leider kostet es 40 Euro. Ich habe es mir gestern gekauft und bin einfach begeistert!!!!!!!!! Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen Boba!! Grüße Bly 16:08, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Danke Bly habe mir gestern auch ein Buch gekauft welches es ist kannst du unter meiner Benutzerseite nachlesen, was ich dir empfehlen würde, trage auf deiner Benutzerseite ein was du für Bücher besitzt das wäre gut falls wir fragen Haben könnten wir nachgucken was der andere für ein buch hat und so in erfahrung bringen ob derjenige die antwort auf die frage haben könnte okay P.S.: Das mit dem oben genannten Buch überlege ich mich mir auf jeden fall Boba 16:16, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Buch Hey Boba du must dir die ganze Reihe "Erbe der Jediritter" kaufen, sonst verstehst du den Zusammanhang nicht. Ich habe mir alle 16 Bände gekauft und auch schon gelesen. Hast du das Spiel Star Wars Republic Commando für deinen Rechner? Gruß Bly 17:12, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Okay werde ich machen. Republic Commando habe ich bzw. mein Bruder Jango wieso? Boba 17:17, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Weil wir dann zusammen im Internet spielen können und das währe sehr gut. Also Boba machen wir jetzt zusammen einen Artikel oder nicht? Zu meiner Benutzerseite: Wie kommst du darauf das 1,80 m groß bin? Gruß Bly 17:47, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS: Bei Republic Commando heiße ich "ALPHA". Benutzerseite Das ist Okay. Ich arbeite jetzt an einer kompletten überarbeitung des Artikels "Sith-Infiltrator". Auch den Juggernaut werde ich stark überarbeiten. Ich konnte leider nicht früher antworten weil ich draußen unterwegs war. Gruß Bly 18:12, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Republic Commando Boba wollen wir morgen Nachmittag Republic Commando im Internet spielen (zusammen)? Am besten um 15.30 Uhr( dann habe ich die Karte Mischinenraum und den Modus Team-Deathmatch) Viele Grüße von Bly 18:26, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) HALLO!? HALLO!!!!???? Commander Bly an Boba Fett. Melde dich! Bly 18:30, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) oh Sorry war kurz weg. Glaube nicht dass dass funktioniert weil mein Bruder den Selben Pc hat und sagt das RC zwar geht aber die GrafikKarte zu schlecht ist und das Blid immer Hängt oder so sorry tut mir echt leid ich guck mal das ich geld aufgetrieben kriegen dann kauf ich mir ne bessere und dann zocken wir is dass oaky Boba 18:43, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also ich hab einen eigene PC der dem PC meines Bruders auf den Schaltkreis genau gleicht und daher wiess ich das RC ein paar Probleme hat. Boba 19:32, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gemeinsamer Artikel Das ist in Ordnung denn ich als Commander habe natürlich Verständnis für Versorgungsprobleme. Was meinst du sollen wir eine Artikel über die Strategien der Klonkrieger schreiben? Bly 18:48, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo du di'kut melde dich bitte mal. Ich erzähle mal einen Witzt: Auf die Frage von Talon Karrde was die Imperialen tun kam die Antwort: Hier ist soviel los wie in einem Leichenschauhaus das Betriebsferien hat( Aves; Leibwächter von Karrde) Bly 19:00, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :hehe guter Witz also sorry erst mal weil ich nicht sofort zurückschreiben hab ein bisschrn musik gemacht und ja schreib mir indie Diskussionsseite rein wie du ihn haben willstt und dann machen wir dass. Boba 19:18, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Artikel zu Klonkrieger(Taktiken) Also den Artikel kannst du mir vorab am besten An meine E-Mail schicken. Dann kann ich den bearbeiten und ergänzen schick ihn dir wieder zurück und du kannst ihn dann Hochladen.Boba 19:30, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Also was fällt dir denn alles zu den Taktiken ein, ner'vod? Bly 19:34, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::zu den Taktiken mal überlegen... ich schreib gleich zurück.Gedulde dich noch ein wenig.Boba 19:35, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Boba bitte melde dich! Bly 21:51, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Sorry erst mal so zu den Taktiken fällt mir auf die schnelle nichts ein. Ich guck mal ob ich auf der Wookipedia irgendwas finde ansonsten frage ich nen Admin ob der mir ein Star Wars fact file dazu geben kann.Hast du mir dass was du weisst schon per E-Mail geschickt wenn nict tu das bitte ich melde mich wieder wenn ich mehr informationen hab . Boba 21:57, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Boba die Admins werden dir da nicht helfen können. Der Artikel soll verschiedene Taktiken in verschiedenen Situatioen erklären. Am besten kauft du dir die Klonkriegsromane und die Republic Commando Bücher; da steht eine Menge drin. Bly 07:28, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ach so fut dann werd ich mir die Bücher kaufen werde mich so bald wie möglich bei dir melden wenn ich die Bücher hab danke für die infos Boba 10:56, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Artikel Wookie-Katamaran Hallo Manda'lor! Es wäre einfacher du würdest Dinge die mich mit betreffen auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Boba leider hab ich im Moment keine E-Mail. Der Artikel "Wookie-Katamaran" ist so gut wie fertig. Ich habe auch vor einen Artikel über den "Turbo-Sternenkurier" zuschreiben. Der Sith-Infiltrator besiert auf einem Turbo-Sternenkurier. Wir können uns heute auch einfach mal über Star Wars Dinge unterhalten; hast du eingentlich mal eine Frage an mich? Bly 11:12, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Boba der Artikel ist drinnen. Guck unter "Wookie-Katamaran" nach. Sag mir bitte schnell deine Meinung. Bly 11:34, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Naja ich habe auch noch wunderschönes Bild von dem Katamaran aber das lässt sich nicht einbauen. Aber nett von dir zu schreiben ich bin ein Freund in der Jedipedia, echt nett (du bist auch ziemlich in Ordnung, di'kut). Bly 11:45, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hast du eigentlich eine Frage an mich? Bly 11:45, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sehr nett von dir. Hast du eine Ahnung wie ein Bild in den Artikel einbauen kann? Hast du sonst noch eine Frage? Bly 11:56, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Was meinst du mit "HOCHLADEN"? Bly 12:04, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das funktioniert nicht!!!!!!!!!! Fierfeck das mist Bild will nicht eingefügt oder hochgeladen werden!!!!!! Sag mir WAS MACHE ICH DENN FALSCH?????!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Der extrem genervte Bly 12:14, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das Bild idt in einem Worlddokument drin und will da nicht raus!!!! Verdammt ich bekomme noch mal eine Krise!!! Das Format?!?!? Ich hab keine Ahnung welches Format das Vieh ist! Bly 12:22, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich gebe es auf. Also hast du eine Frage an mich (in deiner Seite steht ich bin ein Kloncommander). Aber Klonecommander wissen nicht so viel wie ich! Bly 12:26, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich hab mich jetzt wieder bruhigt. Hallo Boba redest du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir? Hast du dir Schon das Buch angefangen zu besorgen ? Gruß Bly 12:40, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) sorry bly das buch noch nicht hab im moment kein geld Boba 12:43, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das macht nichts. Wollen wir denn noch den Artikel über die Klontaktiken verfassen? Bly 13:12, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST)